School Of Drama
by Mhmm.ThatsJaee.2014
Summary: About The Mighty Hornets! This Drama Series Is Basically about these students who go to Avbrooke High In The Famous "Bay" In California. Watch as you see these teens go through Hardships, Relationship issues, Friendships, and Most important of all DRAMA!


Chapter

One

Jenny:

[Sighs] Hurry up Marissa!

Marissa:

[Groans] I don't wanna leave.

Jenny:

[Groans] MARISSA! [Bangs on Her door]

Marissa:

[sighs; opens the door]

Jenny:

[Confused] You're wearing that?

Marissa:

[Nods] Why Not?

Jenny:

[shocked] CAUSE IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!

Marissa:

[Sighs & Grabs Her Book bag] Let's go Jenny

Jenny:

[Growls] You only live once!

Marissa:

[Sarcastic] YOLO!

Jenny:

[Bums Her & laughs] See why I love you! [Hugs Her]

Marissa:

[Groans] Get off me [Laughs]

(Jenny and Marissa Runs Downstairs and they both grab a pop-tart off the coffee table then walked outside to Jenny's big sister Keke SUV They Looked each other and Smiled at each other then Keke Honks Her horn and then they got in the SUV. They Sat In the Back and groaned as they watched Keke and Justin Kissing.)

Jenny:

[Sighs] Can we Like Leave Already?

Keke:

[Chuckles] Fine Little sis.

Jenny:

[Smiles] Thanks.

(Marissa And jenny was sitting in the back laughing about what happened over the summer with Zonnique and Ray Ray And how they caught them fucking in a cabin and was tripping over stupid stuff like how school was gunna be like and who they didn't want to see stuff like that. A few minutes later They were at their new High school. They opened their mouths wide and looked at each other)

Jenny:

[Sighs] Too Many Black people

Marissa;

[Shakes her head] Only you.

Keke:

[parks and looks back] if you need us we'll be in the caferteria.

Jenny:

[unbuckles her seat belt] Ok sis.

Justin:

[Smiles] And I'll kick anybody- (GCO)

Marissa:

[Smiles] I Have Jenny To Do That [Unbuckles her seatbelt]

Keke;

[Laughs] Damn… See you guys in school.

Jenny & Marissa:

[Nods]

(Keke and Justin gets out the car leaving the two girls alone. They took a deep breath and got out the SUV locking the door and walking to the front of the school. They stared at the school long and hard then, looked at each other and smiled. They linked arms and walked into the big school They looked around and sighed)

Marissa:

Only four years Jenny.

Jenny:

[Excited] THE BEST FOUR YEARS EVER!

Marissa:

[Looked at Jenny deadly] Your mom made you take happy pills?

Jenny:

[Frowns] Sadly, yes.

Marissa:

[Looks At Jenny's outfit] I Can Tell.

Jenny:

[Hits Her] Leave Me Alone .

(Zonnique walks up to Marissa and Jenny)

Jenny:

[Laughs & Hugs Zonnique] HEYYY BUDDY!

Zonnique:

[Suqeeze Tight] HAY BEST FRAND!

Jenny:

[Smiles & pulls away] Love the outfit!

Zonnique:

[Models it] I Try [Laughs] Hey Marissa.

Marissa:

[Looks At Her phone] Sup.

Jenny:

[Hits Her] Stop Being Anti- social1

Marissa:

[Rubs Her arm] Ouch! I Can't Help that Miss!

Zonnique:

[Pulls on Jenny & Marissa] I'll fix that!

(The three girls walk all the way downstairs to they adutorium where there was a bunch of upperclassmen mostly guys. They all three smirked and walked in. As They Walked in Someone bummed them, blocking their way)

Jenny:

[Annoyed] EXCUSE ME!

Girl:

[Smiles] Excuse You.

Jenny:

Well I would like to go in thank you.

Girl #2:

Sorry Upperclassmen only.

Zonnique:

[Rolls Her eyes] Says Who?

Girl:

[Crosses her arms] Says Me Cymphonique Miller.

Jenny:

[Scoffs] WE didn't ask for a name.

Girl #2:

[Chuckles] they obviously freshmen.

Jenny:

[rolls her eyes] and who are you?

Girl #2:

Stella Hudgens.

Jenny:

[Scoffs] Move.

Cymphonique & Stella:

[Smirks] No.

(A Boy walks up to the crowded girl group and wrap his arms around cymphonique)

Boy:

[Confused] What's going on?

Cymphonique:

These freshmen are tryna hop in our spot.

Boy:

[looks at them and smiles] Let Them in.

Cymphonique:

[sighs] Why?

Boy:

One of them is Keke's little sister. Probably the one with the smart ass mouth.

Jenny:

[Laughs] You Know me too well.

Boy:

[Nods]

(The Two Girls Move out the freshmen way and all three of them walked except for one Zonnique which was stopped by Cymphonique.)

Zonnique:

[Annoyed] What?

Cymphonique:

[Looks at her] I Just wanna let you know the boy you was staring at hard is mines. Alright and if you mess with what's mines your freshman year will be a living hell. Got it?

Zonnique:

[Rolls Her eyes] Whatever [Walks pass Cymphonique]


End file.
